Stick With Me: Book I
by Princess Poptart243
Summary: Proxima enrolls at Iacon Academy and makes an enemy on her first day. Watch as the rivalry between them grows into something more. Please ignore errors. This is TC/OC all is humanized. ON HIATUS CUZ IT SUCKS
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Heyheyhey! So, I got this inspiration from Lightning Prime's fanfic 'Transformers: High'. Great fanfic, you should read it. On vis ze story! (German accent)**

Unh..." a girl groaned, turning over. Then she shot up in her bed. It was her first day at her new school. She would be joining her sister at Iacon Academy that day. She got out of bed and turned on the light. "Okay, I need to get dressed." she said, grabbing a pair of indigo shorts, white tights, a white tank top, and an indigo zip up mini hoodie.

Ten minutes later, she was walking into the kitchen, a girl and a woman waiting for her. "Morning, Proxima." the woman said. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Frostbite." Proxima replied. "What's up, Proxy?" Frostbite smiled. "Frostbite, you know how I feel about that." her sister said. She brushed the frosty blue hair out of her sky blue eyes. "Doesn't matter, I'm older than you, Proxy, don't forget it." she replied.

Proxima ran her fingers through her platinum blond hair. She sat down in the seat next to Frostbite and ate her strawberry pop tart. "So are you ready for Iacon Academy, Proxima?" her mother asked. "Yeah. I know I'm gonna make some good friends." she answered. Her mother smiled. "Good. You girls had better go. Don't want to be late, do you?" she asked. Frostbite and Proxima stood up and grabbed their bookbags, then darted out the door. "Bye, Mom!" Proxima called.

Iacon Academy, five minutes later

Frostbite and Proxima came to a large school. In the yard, everyone was gathered around two people, a girl and a boy. The sisters pushed to the front of the crowd. Proxima gasped. The boy had a black baseball cap positioned over his black hair. He wore a grey shirt and black jacket with black jeans, a chain hanging from one of the pockets. The girl had a grey shirt, purple shorts, brown hair, and a purple mini zip up hoodie. The boy had her pinned to the ground, a blade near her neck.

Proxima watched them, thinking, -I should do something.- Suddenly, the boy used the blade to slit the girl's shirt. Apparently he got her skin, because she then howled, tears running down her cheeks. Then Proxima had enough. She stepped in and jammed the boy in the back of the head. He turned to her quickly. "You!" he growled. She looked at the girl and whispered, "Go, I've got this."

The girl stood up and ran into the building. The boy grabbed Proxima. "How dare you!" he exclaimed, backhanding her. She drew her energon sword and swung it skillfully. It caught his jacket, cleaving a long tear in the left sleeve. The boy let go of her and swung his blade in return. She ducked and tripped him. He fell to the ground, but quickly rose again, jabbing his sword into Proxima's leg. She collapsed on her back, bit her lip and blinked back pain tears.

Then she put away her sword and kicked him in the chest, making him grunt and hold it. She got on her feet and cut his back with her dagger. He howled and punched her, forcing her back. She was about to return the blow when the bell rang. The students left them and flooded the halls of the school building. Proxima turned her back and started walking, but the boy stopped her and turned her around. "You just wait until lunch." he snarled. "You're as good as dead, girl." he let go and stormed into the building.

Frostbite came up to Proxima and helped her into Iacon Academy. "Frostbite, who was that?" she asked. "Thundercracker. He and his brothers are a part of a bully group called th!e Decepticons." Frostbite answered. "They're fighting a schoolwide defense group called the Autobots. You should join the Autobots. I myself am one." she showed her little sister a red insignia on her snow white jacket. "Let's just go inside." Proxima stated. Frostbite nodded and took her inside, knowing this was the beginning of a very bloody rivalry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I'm baaack! I thought it over and decided that Megatron needed his share of the limelight. After all, where would this story be without that ol' Con? Enjoy!**

* * *

Proxima walked into a classroom. Her wounds had been treated, her tights sewn up. She scanned the room and immediately spotted the girl she'd defended. She'd been treated as well, her clothes mended. She noticed her and waved, motioning for her to sit next to her. Proxima smiled and sat with the girl. "Hi." she said. The girl smiled and said, "Hey. My name's Flare-up." "Proxima. But my sister calls me Proxy." she replied.

Flare-up stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Proxy. Frostbite's sister?" she asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"I'm an Autobot, like her. You should sit at our lunch table, you know, meet the team, make some friends. Even become one of the 'Bots. I'm sure Optimus Prime would love to have you on the team." she said. Proxima cocked her head, her short hair and hoop earrings going sideways. "Optimus who now?" she asked. "Optimus Prime. He leads the Autobots, and he heard about the fight. He's impressed with your skill and wants you to join." Flare-up explained. Then a man walked into the room. "Good morning, students." he said, a smile on his face. He looked around. "I understand we have some new students. Young man, in the back, would you introduce yourself?" he asked. A boy in the back of the class stood up. Proxima turned to look at him.

He had blue eyes, a black cap with a gold design on it, a black shirt with a big golden line across the front, and black jeans. He had a straight face and a content stare. "My name's Prowl, and I just moved here from Triada-7." Prowl said, then sat back down. The teacher nodded then moved on. He looked at Proxima. "You, the young lady in indigo. Tell us your name." he said. She stood up. "I'm Proxima. I was at Omega High, but my mom transferred me here, with my sister." she told the class, sitting down afterwards.

The teacher smiled again. "I am Mr. Cluster. Welcome to Iacon Academy, both of you." he said. "Are you comfortable where you're sitting?" Prowl and Proxima nodded, Proxima smiling at Flare-up. She smiled back as the bell rang again, marking 1st period's beginning. The students left the room, going to their first class. Proxima was surprised to see Flare-up following her. "What's your first class?" she asked. "Health Ed. You?" her new friend asked. "Health Ed." Proxima replied. They grinned at each other, excited that they would be in the same class. They entered the health lab, and stopped cold.

Thundercracker was there at the back with some boys. He noticed the two girls and shot a hateful glare at Proxima. The other boys saw them, too and started whispering.

"That's the girl who fought TC this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"She looks pathetic." said a boy. He had a black cap, red eyes, like Thundercracker, a red shirt and black leather jacket. He had black jeans and black hair. Proxima frowned and walked up to the boys, Flare-up close behind. "Hello, boys." she said, putting a hand on her hips, her books under one arm. "Someone calling me pathetic?" A boy grinned at the other. "Ooh, Starscream, she's gonna bust you up!" he joked. The tallest boy stood up. He had dark brown hair, red eyes, and a dirty smirk on his face. He wore a grey shirt, grey jeans, and a sports jacket. He pushed Proxima against the wall and stared into her electric blue eyes.

"Who do you think you're talking to, slagger?" he asked, his face closing in on hers. "I think I'm talking to you." she replied sharply. "Megatron, careful. This freshman is dangerous." Thundercracker warned. Megatron ignored him and slapped Proxima across the mouth, making it bleed. She growled and drew her dagger from its holder. Then she slashed it at him faster than a flicker. Before Megatron could react, there was a long gash in his cheek, blood trickling out. He touched it and scowled, flinging her into a desk. She quickly got up, ignoring the pain in her back. She kicked his chin, making him slam headfirst into a file cabinet.

By then, all the students in the room were watching Proxima and Megatron clash. Proxima stood still in battle position, ready for Megatron's next move. He stood up and drew out his sword, then slashed it at her. She quickly got hers out and blocked his. He grunted and pushed her down towards the ground. She smirked, then swung her leg around his ankle, forcing him to fall. Flare-up grabbed Proxima's shoulder then pulled her to the front of the room, where they sat down. "That was the leader of the Decepticons you just fought!" she whispered.

Whoa. I guess that makes me a good candidate for the Autobots, then." Proxima said, eyes widening in surprise. Then she turned to Megatron and said, "This ain't over, glitch." He glowered at her and Flare-up, touching his bloody cheek. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Flare-up. "I hope I don't have to fight him at Lunch. Thundercracker already waged a battle with me during that time, issuing that I am 'as good as dead'." she said.

She just hoped she would make it till then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Eeeeey, everybody! I was a bit busy with Flying High and forgot about this fanfic, 'm sorry. This is a short chappie, so just suck it up and read it, the lenghth doesn't matter!**

* * *

Proxima scanned the cafeteria, searching for the Autobots' table. She smiled and walked to a table Flare-up was sitting at. "Hey, Flare. Hi, Frostbite." she said. "How's things, Proxy?" her sister asked. "Okay. I got in a fight with Megatron in Health Ed."

"You WHAT?!" Frostbite pulled Proxima down into the seat next to hers. "Are you crazy? No freshman has ever gone head-to-head with Megatron and won. Or lived, for that matter." she said. "She did win, Frost. I saw her do it." Flare-up replied. The other Autobots were turned on. This freshman battled Megatron... and won? "Tell us what happened!" a boy exclaimed.

He wore a black and yellow jacket, black athletic shorts with a yellow double stripe going down the sides. Atop his black hair, a yellow baseball cap with small yellow horns. "Let's wait until Prime gets here, Bumblebee. He'll wanna hear it, too." said a girl. She had dark blue hair, blue eyes, like many of the kids sitting at the table, a blue zip up hoodie, and blue jeans. She stuck her hand out to Proxima.

"I'm Chromia. This is my boyfriend, Ironhide." she said, motioning to the boy next to her. He had blue eyes, black shirt, a racing jacket, and black jeans with jet black hair. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Proxima." Proxima replied, taking Chromia's hand. Another girl waved at her. She had bluish-pink hair, blue eyes (must I keep saying it?), a blue tanktop and blue shorts, with a pink blade-like bracelet on each wrist. "I'm Arcee. A junior, like Chromia." she said.

At that instant, Thundercracker came up behind her and slapped her across the back of the head. She turned around and snapped, "OW! What the frag is wrong with you?!" Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at them.

Thundercracker ignored them and grabbed Proxima. He pulled her from the table to the open cafeteria floor. "You and me, now, you brat. Unless you're afraid." he was challenging her. She wasn't surprised, he was bound to want a rematch after that royal aft-whooping she had ever so kindly served him. She averted to her battle stance. "Okay, Thundercracker," she said darkly. "Let's fight."


End file.
